Relatos lujuriosos
by Yuraimi-Lee Bunny
Summary: TenTen relata como jugó con Lee, y Lee relata como se vengó TenTen. Mi primer Two-shot lemon. y primer lemon de LeeTen en fanfiction jejeje, contenido de sexo y de pocas groserias así que: clasificación M. Disfrutenlo.


Un abrazo juguetón

Relatado por TenTen

Es de noche, pongo la mesa para cenar, Lee está por llegar y de seguro llegara con apetito, tengo puesto un vestido morado estilo chino: con un cuello largo y los botones color amarillo y bordes del mismo color, llegan hasta mi cintura los botones, me llega hasta mis muslos él vestido, me sentía muy cómoda así, ya estoy terminando de poner la mesa, pongo un cubierto en la mesa peo se me cae ya que alguien me abraza, estaba a punto de golpearlo…

―Cálmate, solo soy yo, ya llegue― me dijo Lee susurrándome en el oído.

―no me asustes así― me queje levemente ―solo termino de poner la mesa y…―

―no, déjala así, tengo hambre, pero no de comida ―me empezó a besar mi oreja― tengo hambre de ti― sigue besándome yendo después a mi cuello.

Sus brazos me tenían aprisionada, ¿Qué está pasando? No lo sé, pero… me está gustando.

―Oye ¿no te cansas de peinarte siempre de chongos? ―empezó a quitarme mi peinado de costumbre dejando libre mi cabello caer como una cascada.

De nuevo empieza a besarme, estoy dejando que haga conmigo lo que se le antoje, me acaricia suavemente las ingles, mientras me sigue besando el cuello, siento que un ligero placer empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo y que a la vez mi intimidad empieza a lubricarse. Mi hombre dejó en paz mi cuello pero ahora se dirige a mi oreja, chupándola lentamente, un ligero gemido salió de mi garganta, esa respuesta le gustó a Lee.

―Te amo mi pandita y me encanta tu trasero― susurró en mi oído sensualmente, no puedo responderle, me empiezo a excitar poco a poco.

―Lee…― fue lo único que logre decirle entre suspiros.

―Shhh… no hables, déjamelo todo a mi― al terminar de decir eso me empieza hacer un chupetón en mi cuello.

Lanzó pequeños suspiros con leves gemidos a la vez, seguía chupeteando mi cuello como Drácula saboreando sangre, aun siguiendo acariciando mis ingles sobre mi vestido. Cada vez que saco un gemido, él sacaba uno también, por fin deja mi cuello dejando de seguro una marca: no importa, será un buen recuerdo de este momento lujurioso. Su mano derecha empieza ascender poco a poco acariciando mi cuerpo, pasando por mi cadera, mi pecho en el cual se detuvo un momento y lo apretó, gemí de nuevo, de nuevo ascendió y llegó al primer botón de mi vestido así desabotonándolo uno por uno; cuando acabó empieza a bajármelo desde los hombros, rápidamente cayendo y yo quedando en ropa interior. Es de color verde oscuro, apuesto que le gusta eso.

―date la vuelta― me ordenó con un ligero tono de excitación.

Lentamente me doy la vuelta, estaba ruborizada, lo vi a los ojos, sus ojos que son muy profundos me miraban, su mirada me decía cuanto me ama, me desea… me quiere dentro de él. Me ve lujuriosamente: sabe que eso me ésta gustando.

―Quítate el sostén― me dijo susurrando.

Obedientemente me lo quito, el broche esta adelante así quitándomelo seductoramente luego cayó en la mesa, dejando libre mis senos. Me toma con su mano derecha por el cuello luego besándome y con la izquierda me toma de la cintura, yo lo tomó de la cabellera, el beso se acelera poco a poco, la lujuria y el amor nos está llevando a todo esto, nuestros cuerpos están totalmente juntos, siento su sexo erecto en mi cuerpo y yo empiezo a sacar más jugos por mi vagina.

―Te deseo― me besa― Te amo― me vuelve a besar― tu senos me excitan― me dijo aceleradamente.

Me besa el cuello tomándome con su mano izquierda él cuello, con su mano derecha me empieza acariciar la pierna luego levantándola, recorre mi pierna con mucha delicadeza como si fuera de seda, empieza a bajar poco a poco la cabeza, me estremezco y mis gemidos aumentan, se topó con mis pechos: estaban duros por la excitación. Los besa cariñosamente pero se descontrolo: lamio uno, después lo succión con mucho placer. Mi piel se eriza y mis gemidos se hacen agudos, Lee se aprovecha de eso así que mordió mi pezón levemente, me queje de dolor pero luego se convirtió en placer, tomo con sus dos manos mi trasero, mis manos se apoyan en la mesa, siento que todo está a una temperatura muy elevada, que esto estallará en cualquier momento, tomó mi otro pecho haciendo el mismo trabajo, lo tomé con mi mano derecha su cabellera, aferrándolo a que lo haga con más deseo, lo succiona más fuerte así gimiendo yo más fuerte al igual que él. Después de 10 minutos de jugar con mis pechos, lo empiezo a desvestir, le quito el chaleco, el traje verde de costumbre así dejándolo solo en bóxer, se queda encantado por eso, beso su amplio pecho, muerdo levemente su pezón.

―¡aaah!- gritó excitado― anda, haz lo que quieras conmigo, soy todo tuyo TenTen.

"Con gusto" me dije en mi mente, me apodero de su espalda, ese cuerpo me encanta, tan musculoso gracias al entrenamiento que hizo desde la infancia, nos besamos de nuevo, me tomó por la cintura, nuestras lenguas se tocan lujuriosamente, soy la mujer más afortunada al tener a Lee como mi esposo. Su mano derecha empieza a bajar tocando de nuevo mis caderas yendo a mi entrepierna, mete la mano en mis pantaletas así introduciendo sus dedos en mi intimidad lentamente.

―¡Lee!― grite excitada.

―¿te gusta?- me pregunto alegremente excitado.

―sssssi, ahhh, no pares Lee, no… aaaah! Pares― le dije entre mis gemidos.

No me quede atrás: le agarre su pene erecto que sobresalía de su bóxer, grito placenteramente, metía y sacaba sus dedos mientras yo gemía de placer y me tocaba lentamente los pechos para excitarme aún más. Nunca me había sentido así en mi vida: tan viva, tan excitada, tan caliente…tan… tan… cerca de Lee… nunca se había comportado así en mi vida ¿de donde aprendió? Sacó sus dedos luego bajándome completamente el calzón, al instante volvió a mis partes, esta vez estimulando manualmente mi clítoris.

―¡aaaah!... así… LEE… AAAH!!!, ¡NO TE DETENGAS!.

―Que hermosa te vez excitada… ¡AAAH!- gritó Lee entre dientes por tanto placer.

No aguanto más, quiero que me penetre ferozmente, que me haga su puta, que me meta su masculinidad.

―¡Hazme tuya! ¡Solo tuya!- le ordene gritando.

Sin dudarlo me dio media vuelta, vi como se bajo el bóxer enseñando su sexo… guau… es grande… será grandioso, me tomó por las caderas, apoye mis manos en el comedor.

―no te hare daño, te lo prometo― me dijo cariñosamente.

Me lo metió lentamente por mi cavidad vaginal, mi expresión de dolor apareció pero no me importo, cuando me lo metió completamente empezó a penetrarme lentamente, cerré mis ojos muy fuerte, este dolor estaba convirtiéndose en placer, estaba mi cuerpo en llamas, las envestidas están siendo un poco más rápidas, empiezo a tener una sonrisa de excitación, lo mejor de todo… hay un espejo colgado a lado izquierdo, veo como Lee lo está disfrutando, también voltea para verme, me sonrió excitado, las envestidas empezaron más fuertes, mis gemidos y gritos aumentaron, la bestia verde también empieza a gemir y a gritar de placer, acaricia mi espalda lentamente, seguía metiéndolo y sacándolo a una velocidad fuerte.

―Más… aaaag… Más rápido… Lee… ¡métemela hasta adentro!― le dije gritando excitada.

―Te está gustando… aaah… ¿te está gustando TenTen?―me decía aumentando la velocidad.

―¡SIIII!, ¡Así!.... AAAAH!!!, Sigue.

Nos movíamos al unísono, tomó mis pechos apoyándose de ahí, mis manos apoyadas en la mesa no dejaban de apretar el mantel, me mordía el labio inferior, estaba muy roja por la temperatura de mi cuerpo… DIOS!!! Lee si sabe cómo hacerme gritar, estamos tocando el cielo en estos momentos, somos uno solo. Los dos gritábamos nuestros nombres como locos con pasión. Seguía viéndome en el espejo: salía y entraba, salía y entraba, era tan placentero ver eso. Pasaron ocho minutos y los dos nos cansamos, nos ponemos de pie, me toma por la cintura caminando a espaldas después recargándose en la pared, me volteo para verlo, no dejábamos de suspirar de cansancio y de placer.

―Te amo Lee― le dije encimándome en él.

―yo también TenTen― me tomó por la cintura.

Me tomó de mi cabellera acercándome a su pecho para que me durmiera, él se durmió sobre la pared, lo mire con mucha alegría… esto… es y será inolvidable. Pero una cosa es cierta… me toca a mi hacerlo "sufrir"

CONTINUARA…


End file.
